City of Crime
by goldenkatsuya
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre and the Shogun's death. The government crumbled with their law, and Konoha falls into chaos. What apply here now is the law of the jungle. So there are nothing illegal, everything is legal as long as you are strong enough to do it. Welcome to the city of crime. Naru/sasu. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, Please be kind!

**Warning:**

Major OOC, AU, and bad grammar(sorry english is not my first language).

**Disclaimer:**

The characters are not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**SPOV**

It's barely a week from that day. The day aniki leave me with those demons. He said he got a high paying job and has to go for two weeks to complete it, and I'm ok with it. Because with the money he will get from it we can finally get free from this hell and maybe even have a future.

Oh, right! Sorry for my ramblings, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 16 years old. I lived in a village called Konoha. The aniki I'm talking about is Itachi Uchiha, he is 22. He is the only good thing I have left in this world. Our entire family is no more. Want to know why? Well, it's like this. Because the Uchiha clan is the most elite samurai clan we have a great influence and power, and the shogun Danzo is afraid that ours will be greater than his. So he decide to used assassins. He hired many of them, hundreds or even thousands, nobody knows the exact number.

That day when I just turn six, aniki took me camping at the forest as my birthday present. I still remembered how happy I was, how easy and carefree live is. What we don't know is, that day at midnight Danzo himself lead those assassins to the Uchiha clan's compound to kill us all. The Uchihas fight back, the assassins are no where near as skilled as an Uchiha. But in the end quantity wins over quality. There are just too many of them.

But I and my brother were not home when that happen. And when we get back from our little camping trip, It's all over. My family are dead. There are bodies all over, my clan's, the assassins', even Danzo's. So what is the purpose of all this? It's all happened because Danzo wanted absolute power over this village, so he tried to eliminate the other one who also had power over it, my clan. It's true that the Uchiha clan do not hold any power anymore because of it but so does the shogun. They are all dead after all. So, it's all for _nothing…_

Itachi and I get sent to a foster home. The foster parents are terrible to us, they treat us like slaves. They give us chores to do day and night, they starve us, they beat us and much _much_ more. But my aniki always protected me and did his best to take care of me. I don't even want to know what he have to go through to saved me from them. I don't think I can handle knowing what he had to sacrifices to keep me from harm.

* * *

It's already past midnight now, but I can't sleep. Since aniki leave I don't feel safe enough to rest more than take a little nap. But it's ok, I just have to endure this for one more week, I can do it.

* * *

It's 3 am, I think I heard whispers from the room up stairs right above mine. It's those monsters that call themselves my foster parents' room. Why are they still up in this hour? And then I heard them going down stairs and to the front door, oh and it's the sound of the door being opened. Wait, is that another person's voice? Why is there a guest this late?

Now I really want to know what it is they are talking about. They sound so serious, and I have a feeling they are talking about me. Because why elsa are they talking when they think I'm asleep? They can be talking about something illegal is what you think right? Well, no. If they want to talk about murder, drugs, or the likes, they will just discuss it in broad daylight over lunch at an inn or something. And someone might even want to join in for a price. Crazy? Not really.

After the Uchiha massacre, there are no leader to lead this village. The council fought over the leader seat, and the people suffer from it all. In just a few months they crumbled and the seat is left empty. And with the authorities gone, so is their law. What apply here now is the law of the jungle. So there are nothing illegal, everything is legal as long as you are strong enough to do it. _Welcome to the city of crime._

Anyway, back to the here and now. I walk towards my bedroom door slowly and silently, I want to try to lisen to what they are talking about.

* * *

"-so, what is he look like?" it's the guest voice and it's a man.

"well, he is pretty of course. Dark hair, black eyes, pale skin, lean body just like a girl." That my foster 'father'. And I was right, they are talking about me.

"Hmm…well if you say so. How much?" Wait, what?

"How about you just forget the money I owe you?" They didn't-!

"Fair enough, deliver him to my brothel tomorrow. I have a very important costumer tomorrow night. If he like your boy I'll be rich, and you'll get a big commission of course." Oh my god! They did! They sell me! Aniki…

I can't move, I can't believe this is happening. Just one more week and I'll be free. But looks like it's to good to be true. I can't stay here any longer. I don't want to be rape, and that is what will happen if I get sent to the brothel.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

My foster parents are asleep now, and the sun will be up in another hour. Now is my only chance. I already pack what I have, which isn't much. Just two change of clothes, some snack and money I manage to hide in my room, and a photo of me and aniki when we were small, smiling together. After making sure the street are clear, I run. I run as fast and as far as I can, I hope I can reach the gate and get out before the sun rise.

'Just a little bit more, I'm almost there. OUCH! Uuhh….I trip over something, but what? Oh my god!' There on the street is a man with blond hair lying there bleeding. 'Is he dead?' Right that moment the man groan and try to get up. Sasuke hurried to help him to a sitting position.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Who-? I'm ok, it's just a cut on my leg. Can you help me stand? I have to get back home." The man said while trying to stand.

"Ok, please lean on me and I'll help you get home. Where do you live sir?"Sasuke help the man get up and slung the man's arm on his shoulder to keep him up right.

"Just down this street then turn left." The man said.

"Hold on sir, we'll be there soon." While they walk the sky getting brighter. And he can see the blond man's face more clearly. The man looks like no older than 20 and very handsome, with his ocean blue eyes and…is that a tattoos? There are six whisker like marks on his cheeks, three on each. And his expression seems so kind and warm.

"What is your name? And why are you there? Don't you know how dangerous it is to wander around at night?" the man ask.

"I'm Sasuke. And of course I know it's dangerous, I'm not stupid!" Sasuke replay and mumble the last part. "And who are you anyway? What happened to you? You said it's dangerous to wander at night but you did it anyway. And see what happened to you. Are _you_ stupid?"

_Snort! _The man laugh and said,"Well Sasuke, I was careless tonight. Anyway, I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you! Oh we're here."

There in front of him is the biggest mansion he has ever see(it looks like a japanese castle with wood floor, shoji door, and all that). "You live here? It's huge!" Sasuke gasp.

"I know, awesome right? Come on, let's get inside. I would like to thank you for your help." Naruto said with a warm grin.

"Ah…I think I better go now. It's morning and I really have to go." Sasuke said sadly.

"Are you sure you can't stay even for awhile?" Sasuke shake his head no. "No? Alright than, maybe I'll see you again. Thank you for you help, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me. After all what are friends for right?"

"Friends!?" Sasuke ask not believing it.

"Of course! From now on you're my friend Sasuke!" Naruto state happily.

Sasuke give him a small real smile that can melt a mountain of snow. "Thank you. I never had a friend before."

"Really? Than I'll make sure to be your best friend!" Naruto grin.

"I would like that very much, thank you. Than I'll go now. Good bye." Sasuke said than walk off.

* * *

**SPOV**

I'll have to go the gate quickly now, if my foster parents awake they'll know I'm not there and start searching for if I get caught it will be all over. The weather looks like it's going to rain soon too, I have to hurry or-

**TWACK!**

I felt pain at my neck and hear voices that sound like my foster parents' and than everything went black.

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

That's it for now, hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. I'll try to update once or twice a month. But if I got to many negative responses or very few review it may be once every few months. So review please. Critics, corrections and suggestions are welcome too so I can write this story better. But no flame please.


	2. Chapter 2

For all that review and follow or mark this story a fav, thank you so much! I love you guys, you're the best! I'll try my best not to disappointed you. This is the second chapter. Please enjoy!

**Warning:**

Major OOC, AU, and bad grammar (sorry english is not my first language).

**Disclaimer:**

The characters are not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

'UUGH-! What happened? Where-?' I can feel that I'm lying on a bed but I don't recogize this room. There is a small window on my side so I can tell it's some time around noon. That's when my memory from last night and this morning kick in. 'They _caught _me! What should I do now? Wait, if they caught me then there is a big possibility that I'm now at the brothel.'

Right that moment the door opened and a man come in. The man seem to be in his late fourties and from his face he can't be trust. He seem like a lecherouse old man that likes little boys and do business using underhanded methode.

"You'er awake I see. Good, now get up and get ready. Tonight you'll serve a very important guest!" said the man.

That voice! It's the man my foster parents talked to last night! There is no doubt! Then, he must be the owner of this brothel."What!? W-What do you mean I am to serve a guest? And where am I? What happened?" Sasuke said terrified. If he really is in the brothel than that means-

"Ck, ck, Sasuke, let's make this clear shall we? Here is the thing. Your parents sold you to me, you try to run away but got caught, and then they brought you here, here as in my brothel. So now I own you and you better not try to run again. It's best if you just be quiet, do what I ordered you to do and be a good little whore for my guests, especially tonight. If the guest tonight have any complaint, I assure you that you won't like the consequences. Are we clear?" Sasuke's face is completely white and he can only nod.

"Good boy, now go bath and wear the clothes in the wardrobe. Then come to the hall. The other will teach you how to behave towards your guests." With that he leaves the room. Sasuke -still in shock- just did what he was told.

When he finished bathing he see what is it that he has to wear when he serve his guest tonight and blush. It's a yukata, a _very short_, _very thin_ yukata! But he has no choice, at lease he isn't to serve his guest naked, _yet. '_Oh god, this sorry excuse for a yukata didn't even cover his thigh, it barely even cover his butt ad he is standing right now, what about when he sit-? Oh god, oh god, oh god! 'Sasuke start to cry a little but quickly dry his tears, crying won't help him get out of this predicament. So he takes a deep breath and go down to the main hall.

* * *

The main hall is like a lounge, there are blankets and pillow every where and the other whore sit and chat while they prepare or the night. Some are applying make up, some doing their hair, and so on. When they see him, everyone stop what they'er doing and stare at him. There are some who look at him with pity, sympathy, or even assessment. When he sees they aren't going to start talking he decide to talk first and get this over with quickly.

"Um… That man who bought me said to come here so someone can teach me what to do…"

"The boss? Oh you must be the one he bought for the special guest tonight!" a man with dark long hair and pale eyes said.

"I guess…" Sasuke said with his head bow.

"It's ok, don't worry to much. I'm Neji. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said, looking at his feat.

"Sasuke, come here and it with us." Gesturing to his left.

Sasuke plop down where Neji told him to sit. "Well Sasuke, we don't know how you get to be where you are now but we know that you don't want to be here. If there is anything we can help you with just ask, we will try our best to help you. Nobody here want to be a whore, we are the unlucky ones who our family didn't want and sold us here. So we can understand how you'er feeling right now. And-Oh! Silly me, I forgot to introduce the rest."

"The one who look like a girl is Haku he is the youngest here. As far as I know his family are killed by robbers one night and the robers took him to away from his hometown to be sold, and somehow he ended up here after his previous owner Zabusa went missing in a mission. Zabusa was an assassin. And I think Haku loved him, maybe even _love_ him still." Haku is sitting quitely in the corner while combing his hair. He looks like a kind and soft person that make us want to protect him. But in his eyes the hardship he has been through can be seen. He has mature beyone his age.

"That guy with the red tattoo on his cheek is Kiba, he just got here 2 weeks ago. He is a troublemaker he even went against the owner. But his spirit give us hope that one day we can get out of here and have a life. He is from the Inuzuka clan, but I don't know how he got sold to this kind of place. The Inuzuka is quite wealthy and he doesn't seem to have a problem with his family." Neji said pointing to said person. That Kiba guy look kind of wild but childish and cheerful. How he can be like that after 2 weeks in this brothel I will ever guess.

"The blond over there is Deidara he is older than us, he too just got here around 2 weeks ago right after Kiba. But he always look out for us and protect us as much as he can. He is like an older brother to us already."

"And then that one with the scar across his nose is Iruka, he is like a mother to us all. He likes to mother hen us to death." Neji said smiling softly. By than everyone else has all come to sit in a circle with us and they're smiling kindly to me. They show me their support and care. I'm glad I'm not alone here and I know they'll look out for me too from now on. After so long, I feel like I have a family again, I feel like I'm going to cry. Neji give me a hug when he sees my eyes wet with tears and I hug him back, and the others soon join too.

After I calm down I told them about my family, what happened to them, my live with my foster parents, and about what happened that night 'till I wake up here this morning. I noticed kiba and deidara looking at each other meaning fully when I tell them about naruto, but I think nothing of it.

And than after many tips and 'good luck' from my new family the bell ring. Meaning it's time for us to go to the room we're assigned to and wait for our guest tonight. One by one the others walk out to their rooms until I'm the only one left behind. I'm really scared but I have to be strong and I believe aniki will find me and take me out of here soon. I'll just have to endure living this hell a little longer. With that thought in mind I walk out of the hall to my fate.

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

That's all for now, I know it's short I apologize I just can't seem to have time for this story of mine. Sorry for the late up date too, I'm adjusting to college life and it's so hard with all the new subjects, new friends and new environment. I'll try to up date whenever I can, and I won't abandon this story. Please read and review! Suggestions are welcome too of course! It'll get me to cheer up and write faster! Sayonara Minna-san!


End file.
